Une journée comme les autres
by Firesey
Summary: Le quotidien, c'est pas mal non plus, et puis c'est relaxant, aussi. OS sans prétention, juste pour le plaisir


**Hello ! Alors, qu'avons-nous là ?**

**Un One-shot que j'ai énormément hésité à publier pour tout dire ^^**

**Ça fait looooongtemps qu'il ai stocké dans mes dossiers celui-là… A l'époque, je l'avais écrit pour une amie ;)**

**Je ne sais pas du tout si ça va vous plaire, je préviens : )**

**Disclaimer : NCIS et tous ces personnages ne m'appartient pas, dommage.**

**Résumé : Une journée comme les autres au NCIS…Enfin presque. Mais de toute façons, c'était bien obligé non ?**

- Je te dit que non !

- Je te dit que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Euh…Tony ? Ziva ?

- La ferme ! Répliquèrent-ils simultanément.

McGee soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les deux se disputait encore, et il était presque convaincus qu'eux-mêmes non plus, qu'ils faisaient plus ça par habitude.

Abby, à ses côtés, lui fit signe de se taire. Gibbs était partit au MTAC depuis une bonne demi-heure et avait envoyé ses agents chercher les résultats d'Abby en l'attendant, et de commencer à faire des recherches sur la marine mort, et McGee pouvait présager que si lorsque son patron redescendrait, ils n'avaient rien, ils risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes.

Mais la gothique voyait la situation d'un tout autre point de vue, s'amusant parfaitement à voir les deux se chamailler comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Non !

- Si !

- Ziva, ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est non !

- Je pense que je sais mieux que toi ce que je crois, Tony ! Si !

Abby aspira une grande gorgée de Caff-Pow et s'assit plus confortablement sur la table.

- Tu ne veux jamais avouer que tu as tort, c'est ça ?

- Comme si tu pouvais me donner des leçons ! Tu te comportes vraiment comme un gamin Tony !

- Tout le monde n'est pas un tueur professionnel inapte à avoir des relations cordiales avec ses pairs.

McGee se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'intervenir sachant que le ton montait dangereusement.

- Répètes un peu ça Tony ?

- D'accord. Tout le monde n'est pas un…

Il fut stoppé par un coup de poing de Ziva sur la joue droite.

Abby grimaça en voyant une coulée de sang perlé au bord de ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas une tueuse professionnelle, c'est toi qui est incapable de te comporter en adulte.

- Et me frapper dès que tu es contrariée révèle une grande maturité ?

- Tony…

- Ziva ?

- Eh, on devrait peut-être…

McGee se tut automatiquement en les voyant le foudroyer du regard.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, toujours à nous parler de tes fichus films !

- Tu es une brute, et tu utilises les expressions à tout va sans savoir leur véritable signification !

- Et alors ? Tu…Tu…

- Je ?

- Tu n'es…Je…Oh, et puis zut, je t'aime !

Elle bondit littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans attendre sa réaction.

Si Tony fut d'abord surpris, il se joint bien vite au baiser et reprit vite le contrôle de son corps.

- Ah, ah ! Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait les laisser faire McGee !

- Euh…Oui, sans doute. Mais et pour Gibbs ?

- Oh, arrête avec Gibbs ! Quel rabat-joie ! On s'en fiche de Gibbs, regarde, il se sont enfin avoués qu'ils s'aiment !

McGee s'apprêtait à répondre quand son téléphone sonna.

- McGee, vous faites quoi tous les trois ? J'essaie de joindre DiNozzo depuis dix minutes, j'ai besoin de lui au MTAC ! Tout de suite !

- Hmm, oui Patron !

L'agent inspira longuement, se dirigea vers Tony qui toujours à ses occupations pour le moins intéressantes avec Ziva, et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tony ? Y a le patron qui veut te voir au MTAC. Maintenant.

Cette simple intervention eu pour effet de les faire revenir en contact avec la réalité et ils se regardèrent un instant, ébahis, et se séparèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

Tony attrapa un mouchoir, s'essuya les lèvres, grogna en voyant dans la glace un début de bleu apparaitre sur sa joue et renoua sa cravate.

- Je vous préviens, siffla Tony en sortant, vous n'avez absolument rien vu tous les deux. Rien du tout.

Abby sourit.

Ziva lissa son T-shirt sans bruit et ne dit rien quand l'homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser partit. Elle se borna aussi à ignorer Abby et McGee, tounés vers elle, l'air plein de sous-entendus.

Elle sortit son portable quand celui-ci vibra discrètement, et lu en souriant le message :

_De : Tony_

_Ce soir devant ma voiture._

_P.S : Je peux t'assurer que non, c'est faux et que oui, tu as tort._

Ziva répondit rapidement, et, sous le regard surexcité d'Abby et médusé de McGee, s'en alla rapidement.

Une journée comme les autres au NCIS, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient osé. Mais de toute façons, il fallait bien que ça se produise un de ses jours, non ?

**Fin ! Vos impressions ? Je tiens à redire qu'il date ce petit texte -'**


End file.
